The Dalton Girl Drabbles
by starshipranger99
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Read if you like fluff. Also pretend this summary was better and had more words. I'm sorry I'm lazy.
1. Jaya (Relationship)

**A/N: This is a random drabble I came up for Jaya with while I was in between chapters for The Dalton Girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

The picnic had not gone exactly as Jeff had planned

Aya, for starters, had seen swings in the distance and bolted for them, her now dark red hair flying behind her as she ran. Then, some kid had come up and jacked the picnic basket he had painstakingly put together to look like something straight out of a Disney movie. Needless to say, he wasn't as enthusiastic about his date anymore. And he most definitely didn't think he could pull off what he was planning.

Jeff trudged off in the direction Aya went in, and found that she was not off on the swings, but crouched in front of a little girl sitting on a bench. The little girl looked about 8 or 9 and had her hair in little braids. She was also on the verge of tears. "It'll be okay. Boys are stinky and smelly now, but when you get older, like say, high school, they're so much cooler," Aya said, patting the little girl's shoulder.

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes, as if Aya had the secrets of the world. "You really think so?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Oh I know so. There's this one guy I really like, his name's Jeff, and between you and me, he's awesome," Aya said. Jeff felt his face get warm and happiness soothe his nerves. He could go through with it, even if it didn't go exactly as planned. She stood up and looked down at her. "So do you want to go swing or what?"

The little girl gave her a big grin, "How about when we go swing, you can tell me about this Jeff guy?"

"Deal, but I'm sure he can tell you himself. He's right over there," Aya turned her head to point to where she had left him a few seconds ago, but looked to see that he was only a few feet away. She beckoned him over. His face turned a bright red color, but went over to them anyway.

"So this is the guy you really like? Does he really like you back?" The little girl said, grin getting wider. She knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't know it yet, but she'd most likely become a world class shipper someday.

"I really, really, really like her back," Jeff said, giving the little girl a big smile. "But I need you to do me a favor, because I don't think she knows just exactly how much."

Aya looked from Jeff to the little girl, betrayal written clearly across her face. Even though Jeff knew she'd be back eventually for whatever reason. Jeff sat down next to the little girl, grinning and told her his plan.

* * *

Aya's P.O.V.  
Aya was slouching on a swing and kicking her legs back and forth. She didn't like that grin on Jeff's face, it meant he had a plan. And usually his plans made something explode.

She swept her hair over to one side as the swing creaked as she went back and forth. Back and forth. Until finally the little girl—Cassandra—came back up to her and grabbed her hand. "Hi, again," Aya said and got no response. "Where are you taking me?" Silence. "Hello?" Silence again.

Aya looked around at all the mothers watching their kids or rocking their babies as she walked past, and felt a deep longing. She'd always wanted kids, she was always that one little girl that always carried the doll around acting like she was the mother. She'd always grown up helping with the little kids at church and the babies at a day care for a summer job. But it would probably be awhile before that ever happened. Jeff wasn't necessarily the type that liked to be tied down, and marriage was a long-term thing.

Aya noticed that a lot of kids around Cassandra's age or older were missing, too. What had Jeff done?

Cassandra eventually led her to where she was supposed to be, and stopped. "Tie this over your eyes," she handed her a black cloth.

"What, why?" Aya asked, taking the blindfold.

"Just do it," Cassandra grinned at her and crossed her arms, waiting for her to tie it around her head.

"Ugh, fine," Aya said, tying the cloth around her head. "What now?"

"Wait," Cassandra's voice told her and she heard her steps fade away. Aya stood there for awhile, and just when she was about to take the blindfold off, there was a rustling in the trees. "Hello?" Aya asked, panicking. She remembered how Reese had gotten kidnapped by being alone, and was about to make a run for it.

"You can take your blindfold out now," A familiar voice said. Aya untied it and looked around. She was standing under a giant oak tree that stood a little ways away from the main playground. Aya looked around, not finding where Jeff's voice had come from. She looked up and found him, and some other kids, in the tree branches.

"Nice trick, Jeff, but I can almost guarantee you that there are some very angry mothers out there looking for their children right now," Aya said. Some of the kids looked at each other uneasily, but didn't make a move to leave.

"They'll be fine," Jeff waved a hand dismissively, "come on up here, the view is great." Aya rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. Soon she had managed to get on the branch he was sitting on, and he had his arm around her waist, helping her keep her balance. "I have something to show you. Look at where you were standing."

Aya glanced down and saw that Jeff had carved into the dirt, "Will you marry me?" with a stick. Aya smiled slightly and looked at him, "Now why would I do that?"

Jeff was smiling back at her, knowing full well not to take her seriously by the smile tugging her lips up. "Stop answering my questions with questions of your own, and answer mine," Jeff said.

Aya opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, "Does this mean I'm Mrs. Sterling now?"

"You can be whoever you want, as long as you're mine," Jeff said. Aya glanced down at the words written in the dirt, wondering that if she fell out of the tree she'd wake up from a dream.

"We'll I guess I'm okay with that," Aya said.

"_Would you two just kiss already?_" an older girl yelled from a higher branch. "_She said yes, and at about this time in a movie they would kiss. I'm not getting any younger up here!"_

"Reese? Is that you up there?" Aya yelled back up. The girl waved at them and disappeared again. Aya wondered how she put up with that girl, but her thoughts came to a close when Jeff kissed her, earning a chorus of "Gross" from the younger kids.

* * *

**A/N: I'll continue this series on (with your support) and if you want to request a pairing please do so. ~Star and Pusheen**


	2. Sebylie (Friendship?)

**A/N: Probably not canon, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy! How about some requests for the next one?**

* * *

Kylie was sitting on the couch, hunched over, hair unusually messed up, and eating a bucketful of icing via a ladle. Her usually messed-up-and-yet-styled hair was kinky and falling around her face. She was focusing on the TV (and sometimes yelling at it) where she was watching Sherlock on Netflix. The whole reason she was shoving calories in her mouth by the dozen and really needed a shower was because her idiot boyfriend stood her up for prom the night before. Sebastian wanted to punch the guy.

You just don't mess with Kylie. Sebastian felt extremely protective of her, even if he never showed it in front of anyone. He'd never hear the end of it from Reese, much less Jeff. Sebastian walked over from the stairs and sat down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Does the Kylie need a cuddle?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. Just because he felt protective of her didn't mean he couldn't agitate her.

She shook her head no and repositioned herself so that she could look around him, watch the TV, and eat icing all at the same time. She must've gotten lessons from Reese or something. Sebastian continued to sit in her way, until she jumped up, screamed "SHERLOCK NO! DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!" and collapsed back on the couch.

"_Now _does the Kylie need a cuddle?" Sebastian asked again, sarcastically. To his surprise, she looked over her knees at him and begrudgingly nodded, yes. Sebastian, a little taken aback, but moved over to sit next to her on the couch anyway, and she buried her face in his chest. "You do realize I was being sarcastic Kylie?"

"Sorry," she pulled back and wiped her ice blue eyes, reaching for the tub of icing again.

He grabbed her arm, "If you eat any more icing, no amount of cheerleading practice will help you get the weight it will inevitably make you gain, off. I don't care about what I have to do to make you feel better, but just do me a favor and don't eat any more icing."

"Thank you for sugarcoating it, Sebastian," she said halfheartedly, but put her head on his shoulder again.

"What can I say? I live to serve," Sebastian said, tossing the leftover icing into the trashcan in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I JUST REALIZED! IT CAN'T BE CANON BECAUSE SEBLAINE IS CANON! So yeah, unless this could be considered a friendship drabble, definitely not canon. :)**


End file.
